When one becomes ill, the others seize opportunity
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: GOING UNDER REPAIR, I PLAN ON MAKING THIS A CHAPTER/SERIES AND MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE. America becomes quite ill from flu season. France believes this opportunity is the opportunity everyone, even Canada has been waiting for. The Allies and Axis Powers forget who America's boss really is. Rated K for death threats and bad writing. Read at your own risk. 2/15/15


**America's cough.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

America sneezed in the middle of Russia's speech. Again.

"America why are you sneezing? Do you have a cold? I can fix it for you." Russia said rather happy. England shook his head. "By that, do you mean to kill America?" England said rather careless.

Russia shooked his head."No not at all, England. I plan to make America better."

"By doing what?" France said sounding rather…..cocky. "Out of all of you, _moi_ can make America better. You want to know why? Because America might die. We must fix him this once!" France declared, standing up.

"You know I think I better take care of America."

The Allies turned to see Canada.

"I-I Can make big brother better."

America looked at Canada. "You mean faster right?"

The Allies face palmed.

"What an American Idiot."

"Did you hear Germany?"

"What's that? You have too much water again?"

"No! No! America is sick! We should capture him!"

"Are you serious Japan?"

"Yes Germany! I heard it from China!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for Japan? Lets draw up a plan! We don't have much time!"

"Hai!"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Italy. Go eat pasta."

"I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know!"

"Shut up!"

"Canada, I can take care of myself besides I have the states to help me." America told Canada as they walked away from the meeting room. America's normal cocky voice was reduced to the voice of sickly weakly (_"Hey! I maybe sick but I'm not weak!"_) voice.

"Are y-you sure America? Because I can take—" Canada started to say. "No! _I have someone to help me_! So please leave me be. I don't know you and the Allies! I have the states!" America said rather harsh.

"Okay-y America, please let me know if you need any help…." Canada trailed off as America stomped away as Canada said.

_I Do hope he is okay even though he is a jerk to me. I'd hate to see America die because he's so stubborn._ Canada thought to himself.

"Britain. China. Russia. I think this is a good opportunity." France said with a evil smile on his face.

"What is France?" China asked confused on what France was applying to.

"To take over America's land. Think about it. We will have America's power and America. He has a lot of territory that should be ours. Why we should spilt it all up amongst everyone who ever annoyed him. To show him that just because you are far away does not mean we will attack! I'm sure Germany has had thoughts of this too no? We need to get started. For if not, America will eventually take over US. Then what? We will be losing our culture in America land. The least we can do is stopping him from getting any ideas." France said demanding while flipping his beautiful blond hair.

"France does make a point, for once." England put a hand to his chin thinking of all the land _he_ could have.

"Why should Germany get away with this? We put up with America!" China said angry. China was sick of putting up with America. The least China could do is save America's people.

"Well then, shall we get everyone together?" Russia said rather happy.

England nodded."Yes indeed."

"America, you need to take better care of yourself. Otherwise we all might be taken." A lovely girl's voice pointed out to him.

America coughed."I can't help it, Mi—"America said or well tried. This resulted him getting into a coughing fit.

The girl sighed."New York and California are fighting again. I almost had to beat those two up. I hate fighting, America. And now you are sick again. It's also not helping Maine told some guy named China that you can't get up. I don't buy it that China was your friend." The young girl told him. Her shoulder length hair fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes blinked as she stared at America, coughing.

"Missouriah, China must be worried about me…." America said before he got into another coughing fit. Missouri sighed."America I don't—"

"America! We have a message!" Texas yelled out.

"It's from the….America Hater Group…they say to surrender all your land or they'll capture us all!"

Missouri's eyes widened. "Texas! Where are they located?" Missouri called out.

"They're in Paris, France Missouri! They also say that we have until tomorrow at 11:59 PM or else!" Texas called out.

Missouri looked at her watch. _It's 11:11 AM…._Missouri thought. America wouldn't be well enough to go but Missouri was.

And she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way.

"Maine! Book me a flight to Paris France! I'm going to go in America's absence! Texas! Tell them someone is coming and that someone will meet with them as soon as they get off the plane!" Missouri called out. Texas looked at the girl, shocked. His brown eyes were worried with fear. Missouri nodded at him, her face determined.

If the Allies thought this was going to be easy then they obviously didn't think that this girl wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look here! We got a message back!" North Italy sang happily.

The room was filled with murmurs from all nations except America of course.

"Well let me read it!" France said grabbing the envelope from North Italy. England glared. "Why should you read it?" England retorted. "Because it was my idea." France said rather smugly France opened it and began to read the letter out loud.

"Dear People who hate America,

This is Texas tellin' that you pissed off the wrong person. If ya'll would have left America alone, then you wouldn't receive the butt kissin' you all will get from America's only girl, Missourah. Missourah is in the Midwest. Like right in the middle of it all. I hope that all ya'll balls will still be attached. Missourah also has blackmail on ya'll. And She's not afraid to use it. She also said that 'Canada will be excused unless he is being a complete and utter pole up the butt moron like his other dumb countries.' Canada get out while you can if I was you. Russia, I feel sorry for you the most. Missourah said she'll use the _Russian _curse. I don't know what it is but I'm sure glad it's not me. Best of luck.

Texas and the other 48 states.

P.S. China I'll come to your funeral."

The room was quiet.

Hungary spoke first. "What did you do? I thought you guys were going to discuss property not piss off Missourah. She sounds like the kind of girl that you messed with, you die. Seriously what all did you guys do?"Hungary asked worried and suspicious.

"I asked Maine if America was still sick and He said yes." China spoke up. "That's all I really did."

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Russia whispered to his friend.

China nodded. "That's it."

France straightened up. "I am not scared of this Missourah. Why my plan will be flaw—"

"_So it was you that pissed me off, princess_."

The countries turned to the door way to see a girl with blondish whitish hair and bright blue eyes. But her expression was what made their hearts stopped.

"It's Missouri not Missourah. Now gentlemen: here's at stake. You all can go disband and no one gets hurt or I can use my blackmail on all of you. It's technically America's but still. So do we have a deal? Because _I'd_ like not to break your _neck_, but I will if you piss me off."

All hands raised to the second choice.

The pretty girl smiled. 

"Excellent."

**Well that made no sense. One shot! Again.**

**Review please!**

**For all you painting flowers fans: be excited on Friday! (; **


End file.
